User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Mylène Henare concert tours
The following is a description of Mylène Henare's concert tours, eliminating her joint concerts with other artists. This article also eliminates filming for Henare's television appearances or include any information about her charity and festival concerts and private appearances. ''Starlight'' Tour (2002) The Starlight Tour was the debut headlining concert tour by New Zealand singer Mylène Henare, in support of her debut album Starlight. For this tour, her father (Gary Henare; born 3 January 1956), who was also her manager until 2009, served as the travelling assistant. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in January 2002. Tickets went on sale in early March of that year. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 5:30 and 6:15 in the evening. 'Controversies' 'Ticket fraud' In April 2002, it was announced that more than 2,000 tickets to various dates of Henare's Asian tour were invalidated because they were purchased with stolen credit card information and then put up for sale on various ticket resale sites. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Awakened Electricity'' Tour (2004) The Awakened Electricity Tour was the second headlining concert tour by New Zealand singer Mylène Henare, in support of her second studio album Awakened Electricity. This was also her first tour to reach Latin America. Once again, her father served as the travelling assistant. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in September 2003. Tickets went on sale in early November of that year. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 5:45 and 7:00 in the evening. 'Controversies' I don't remember the controversy from this tour. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Possession'' Tour (2006) The Possession Tour was the third headlining concert tour by New Zealand singer Mylène Henare, in support of her third studio album Possession. This was also her first arena tour, as well as her first tour in which she tried her hand at doing more than one show at certain venues. Both her parents served as the travelling assistants. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in October 2005. Tickets went on sale in early November of that year. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 5:45 and 7:00 in the evening. 'Controversies' I don't remember the controversy from this tour. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Pure Bonkers'' Tour (2008) The Pure Bonkers Tour was the fourth headlining concert tour by New Zealand singer Mylène Henare, in support of her fourth studio album Pure Bonkers. This time, Henare's brother (Simon Henare; born 7 March 1990) served as the travelling assistant. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in October 2007. Tickets went on sale in early November of that year. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 6:30 and 8:00 in the evening. 'Controversies' I don't remember the controversy from this tour. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Not Used to Nothing'' Tour (2010) The Not Used to Nothing Tour was the fifth headlining concert tour by New Zealand singer Mylène Henare, in support of her fifth studio album Not Used to Nothing. This was also her first tour to include a large number of stadiums. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in September 2009. Tickets went on sale in early December of that year. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 6:30 and 8:00 in the evening. 'Controversies' I don't remember the controversy from this tour. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on other activities by New Zealand Christmas Promenade Tour headliners Category:Browse